Establishing Ties
by PuReLoNeHeArT
Summary: The order was simple; 'to explore and to negotiate with any and all life forms that we came across.' Easier said than done, with a new Captain, an even newer crew along the task of juggling intergalatic relation's, we'll be lucky to get out alive!
1. To save them

"The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time."

~ Mark Twain ~

* * *

White hot pain and then nothing, no pain, no air, no sound an unnatural hush in the middle of battle, caused by the dealing of a death blow. Blood was seeping from the large wound on my shoulder. I could feel the blood, no my blood, running down my chest and then falling to the ground, my heart clenched painfully, there was not much time left. Beside me the mike was screaming, incoherent and persistent in its panic.

"_WHAT_ the hell just happened?" A voice questioned, booming in the disquieting silence, I stumbled closer. The movement left a trail of bright red blood, fresh and wet. Yet my befuddled mind simply could not seem to work up the sense to feel or care.

"The engine's cut out" I gasped, the pain finally flooding me, "and the starter was blown away in the beginning of the battle." I explained brokenly, breathing coming in short raged pants. Eyes fogged by the memory of the lasers connecting with the starter, sparks flying in every direction and hot, burning fire erupting all around.

"Damn it, without the engines we are sitting ducks. You have to fix this!" I nodded, turned and staggered to the closest control board. The screen showed the damage I already knew, the engines were stalled and they could not restart themselves with the starter blown into bits. Near it was a manuel starter box, a fail safe so to speak, the first of its kind and dearly needed in this situation. Two cables extended from it. I glance around the cluttered, burned, scarred engine room, desperately searching for something, anything that held an electric pulse great enough to trigger the chemical reaction needed. The bright red AED caught my eye. I darted over to it and snatched it from the wall. I sprinted back to the starter box, desperation and pain intermingling.

Quickly, opening the box, I ripped the AED open. I groaned in disappointment, the AED was already put together instead of simple wires, at the ends there were pads a type of reducer that make it impossible to use, unless I cut them. Inspiration hit, if I could locate a wires cutter then I could meld the wires together, scanning the immediate vicinity, turned up nothing useful. There wasn't a wire cutter to be seen. In desperation I attempted to tear the wire with my teeth. No good, I dropped the pads and then spat. My mind was not moving like it should be, it felt clogged like a pipe, maybe it was the impact, the adrenaline crash or the blood loss that was still on going, or possibly the combination of the three, nonetheless thinking was like moving through waist deep snow, slow and tiring.

"Why aren't the engine's going?" The mike asked rudely. I could hear people screaming in the background, the bridge was obviously in a panic. I can not say that I blame them either. Without the engine to power the shields we were target practice. Not to mention that the guns and most of the life support system's were run via the engines, and without those going the inevitable was edging ever closer.

"I told you the starter is gone. I'm trying!" I responded, trembling voice exposing my own panic. I tossed the AED away and glared at the engine, frustrated tears threatening to fall.

"Damn you!" I screamed. There was nothing else, batteries held too small of a charge and even those were missing. A phaser might work if I took it apart but that would take to much time, not to mention that I didn't have a phaser. I screamed in despair and frustration, there was nothing else.

"Shit, Cayden you need to get the engines started or we are all going to die!" It was Kirk's voice, normally laced with bubbling laughter was now overflowing with barely contained alarm.

"Kirk, I'm at the end of my rope. I've done all I can," I cried, tears escaping, gradually sliding down my face. Good people were dying because I could not fix this.

"Cayden, don't you dare give up. You can fix this, you can do this," his voice was filling with more and more panic. My vision began to swim as I listened to him rant about my past accomplishments. It didn't matter, I could not start the engine by shear will alone. I stopped and spun to look at the start box. It read; 5,000 volt's needed to start. An idea sprung upon me, punching a button on the speaker madly with my thumb.

"Spock! the human body has an electrical field within it, how many volt's does it contain?" I nearly screamed, the panic was obvious now, there was no point in try to hide it, this was my last ditch effort.

"The human body produces nearly 5,000 volt's." He responded in a forced voice.

"Send Scottie down here, he is going to be needed." I explained as I turned to the box and pulled out the wires.

"Cayden don't you dare!" Kirk screamed, I could almost imagine him, all anger, panic and recklessness. Sure we had, had a rough start, but he was my friend, if I did not do this he would die, everyone would die.

"I've tried all that I can!" I yelled back. The tears began to fall quicker and quicker, their pace steadily increasing as my emotions collided. As the tear fell to the ground it mingled with the blood that had pooled there, the pain was but a distant buzzing in my ears. I could hear Kirk screaming still but it was like I was underwater. His voice was lost to the echoing numbness that was filling my ears. I twisted the cord up my left arm before placing the pad over my left shoulder right above my heart, above the still weeping wound. I repeated the action on my back, stiff, mechanically, mindlessly. On the dashboard the red, start button was the only one I saw.

"Cayden it will kill you!" Bones screamed, desperation clear in his voice. Startled, I blinked rapidly, there was no way I could let him talk me out of this, yet my heart was screaming at me not to go through with this, not to leave. However, duty, and responsibility won out over my emotions and I hoped that one day he would understand. There were 800 lives hanging in the balance, eight hundred people with families, children, brothers and sister all waiting for them to return. If my sacrifice would save them, then I would gladly give up my life. Still, the tears were flowing freely, emotions running deep.

"Goodbye," I whispered, knowing that what ever future I could have had was no longer an option, there would be no second chances. The machine would forcefully suck the electricity from my and I would cease to be. I would never see earth again, never speak to my parents, never roll in the grass, never see the sun or bask in its rays. I would die here today. Die because a stray bullet managed to hit a small machine that pumped 5,000 volts of electricity into the engine to start the chemical reaction needed for the engines to run, a device that was only necessary once in a while.

Damn fate and all of its ironies. A small sob broke from my lips before I could silence it. Sighing heavily, my heart pounded rapidly as I reached forward. Distantly I heard them screaming again, their voices blending together into one. Ignoring them, I pushed the button. A split second before electricity would rip through my body, I realized, I really did not want to die. I desperately wished to take it all back. The abrupt pain in my torso made caused a scream. Then the world around me fell away.

* * *

This is my first Star Trek Fanfic. So please Tell me whether is good, bad or ugly :)

Also, the human body can actually hold more voltage than that but on average, or from what I found 5,000 was about average ;)

ANYWAYS **REVIEW!!!!** It feeds the plot bunnies!


	2. Illogical

"All change, even the most longed for,have their melancholy;

for what we leave behind is a part of ourselves;

we must die to one life before we can enter another."

~Anatole France~

* * *

"Oh did you hear?" Tracy a two year medical student questioned excitedly.

"HN?" I responded my eyes glued to the new born in my arms. I had been fighting with him for an hour attempting to entice him into eating. His dark green eyes glared at me defiantly, for a moment before letting out a high pitched scream. I grimaced in annoyance.

"Okay you know that big, huge, mammoth fire spitting thing that was boring a hole into the earth?" I glanced at her in disbelief. Her light grey skin and unnaturally bright blue eyes, were only amplified by her blue black hair. It tumbled down her back in a tidy wave. Personally I thought that she spent to much time on her looks but I wasn't about to pick a fight.

"Yes Tracy, I remember the large drill!" I stated curtly, as my eyes were once again drawn to the squirming bundle in my hands. The boy's upset squeal was sharp, and my heart went out to him. His mother had died in the attack and his father was in critical condition. According to the rumor mill the dad was never going to be able to walk again. But I have learned that rumors normally are not the truth.

"Well," Tracy continued, "The ship-" I stopped listening because the child was fighting me tooth and nail. Squirming this way and that, spitting and gurgling up the small amount of milk that I had squirted into his mouth. He was slowly turning red as the scream bubbled up from within his lungs. I sighed disappointedly as I removed the bottle from his mouth.

"Okay, Mr. here is how it is going to go. We are going to take a quick break and then you are going to eat this _ENTIRE_ bottle got it?" I questioned as I cradled the child, a small, indulgent grin tugging at the edges of my lips. I forced it back knowing that it would only encourage the little rascal.

"And then, the daring, handsome Captain-" Tracy was still going on and on about how the rescue of earth had supposedly gone. I stood from where I had been rocking the child and walked carefully to the door. I turned and opened it with my hip, noticing absentmindedly that Tracy was not following. So as the door swung shut, her ramblings were silenced.

"Mr. I can only take so much of that girl." I explained in a weary voice. The child was already asleep exhausted from our struggle. As I lay him down, careful not to wake him and to keep the blankets firm around him, I pondered what his fate would be. No matter what, it would take a near miracle for him to turn out even slightly normal, the death of a parent guaranteed that nothing would be simple. I stroked his fuzzy head gently before, straightening and then striding out of the newborn room. I walked briskly, descending the stairs instead of taking the ever popular elevator, I continued to the locker room and changed as quickly as possible, the late hour hurrying me on. While I was tugging my bag out of the locker I noticed the clock. It read 1:03 AM, I shook my head tiredly before exiting the room. The receptionist nodded to me as I started to walk out of the building.

"Good luck, honey!" She called, her dark chocolate eyes filled with sincerity.

"Thank you Scarlet!" I called back.

"You be carefully out there." She warned as I opened the door.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"I know that, it's always the other idiot's fault. I just don't want you caught in the crossfire!" She explained. I waved at her as I closed the door and walked to my car.

There was not a snowballs chance in hell that I was going to change my mind and stay, I had remained grounded for far to long already. I could feel the now constant itching of restlessness building. Starting the engine, and pulling out of the nearly deserted parking lot I speed home, egger for sleep.

* * *

My alarm clock's screaming, startled me from my oh, so peaceful dream about flying across shining blue, oceans.

I groaned, loudly.

Before begrudgingly rolling over and glaring at the screaming device. For a moment, as I stared at the feelingless red numbers, and seriously considered throwing something at it, something heavy, and deadly. I glanced around my bed for an item that fit the description, and then sighed, defeated. There was not anything suitable, another day I had lost to the diabolical clock. I stumbled out of bed through a doorway and into the kitchen. My father was siting at the stainless steel table reading the news, while my mother was standing at the sink rising out her bowl. Bright light was flooding the warm room, squinting in response I continued to stumble onward.

"Good morning sunshine," My mother called, as she glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

"It's morning, therefore there is nothing good about it!" I grumbled as i shuffled over to the pantry.

"Well if you didn't work so late you would not feel so bad in the morning." She admonished sharply, somehow she had changed from being just as much of an night owl as I was, to this disgustingly cheerful, ray of evil sunlight.

"Coffee?"

"_OH y_e_s_, please," Today would not be possible without the one caffeinated drink that my mother allowed before noon. Coffee. My father laughed and I looked at him. His greying dark hair was thinning ever so slightly, yet his laughing brown eyes were still sharp, and as alert as ever. He was clad in his favorite green bathrobe, with the matching slippers. I shook my head ever so slightly before returning to my search for a food high in sugar.

"Mom, where are the marsh mellow maties?" I questioned, my hand disappeared into the pantry.

"That nasty sugary junk?" My mother question innocently. I paused in my search and turned to stare at her, hoping that she hadn't dared to do what I was dreading.

"Yes,"

"Well, I threw it away of course."

"MOTHER! how could you? That was my cereal! I bought it, and I was eating it." I exclaimed, my mother sighed and threw me a look that stated in plain words; you better not start or else. Grumbling, profusely under my breathe I grabbed the only other cereal available. Still growling I stalked over to the fridge, snatched the milk and flopped down into a chair. I violent tugged the box open as my mother placed a bowl in front of me, she then placed a tall cup of coffee next to it. I dumped the milk and cereal into the bowl and stirred. After the first two or three bites I learned that once again my parents had no taste buds left. I quickly finished the, I shudder to call it, food. I took the coffee with me as I left to dress.

"That girl, comes from you side of the family."

"Ha, it take two to make a child!"

"Not necessarily!" My mother and father chuckled, and I groaned at their attempt at humor. But then again it was better than over hearing them talk about their sex lives!

"I can hear you!" I yelled over my shoulder in an attempt to stop the rather alarming conversation. Their laughter was the only response I received, slamming the door shut, and rifling through my dresser searching for the stupid uniform, for the stupid ceremony that I did not even know that it was honoring, only that I had to be there.

* * *

I stood in my crisp red uniform and watched as the others hurried to their places. The groups clearly defined, The mechanics with the mechanics, the pilot crew huddled together and the rest formed their own mini click's. I smirked knowing that in a week or so most of these people would not even acknowledge the other clicker's presence other than as another cadet. I was standing alone in the line that was designated for officers. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Captain Pike enter, or rather being wheeled in.

I had heard that he had been wounded will on the Enterprises maiden voyage. I was still nostalgic about the Enterprises, she was a beauty of a ship. I sighed gently as I pictured it in my mind. Sleek lines, fresh paint, gleaming engines, the new ship smell that would stay for a week at the most, it was an invigorating thought. I was broken from my reverie by the loud shuffling of feet. I opened my eyes and saw that the others had gathered around me. A man entered the room and walked to the chairmans area. He began speaking. Unfortunately I definitely had not had enough coffee that morning. So I missed much of what he was said as I fought to keep my eyes open. Then a tall brunette disentangled from the crowd and walked to the front. I was awake in an instant.

_NO_! I watched as the chairman placed a pin onto the, the, the, boys chest! He turned and grinned. I almost screamed.

How could this happen?!? this boy was no older than I, he was not qualified for this. He turned and relieved the Captain. Horror over took me. This wasn't happening it had to be a dream, a terrible and messed up dream, but a dream, it just had to be. There could not be anyway that Captain Pike would be replaced! Pike was a great captain who was known through out much of the galaxy. Star fleet could not replace him, it just was not possible.

The crowd erupted in cheers, clapping and shouting joyously. Stunned I stared at them, did they not understand that there lives were being placed in that inexperienced child's hands? Obviously not. I had the nearly over powering urge to spit, maybe that would clear the disgust from my mouth. Movement in the corner of my eye made me turn and I watched as the group, walked away, leaving a still crazed, and rowdy crowd. As soon as the doors shut behind them, the volume hit the roof, if it had been loud before it was twice that now. Laughter intermingled, everyone was talking, screaming, moving all at once and the females high piercing giggles cutting through the males deep jeering. Cradling my head in my hands I stood, exhaustion threatening to over come me.

A loud slicing whistle, cut through the noise and the mass shuffled towards the exit. I could not move, glued in place. Shocking coming in waves, each one more in more instance, forcing out the noise and stimuli caused by the idiots pushing past me.

The silence is what finally made me realize that I was alone, blinking rapidly, coming back to reality. I turned and stumbled out of the empty auditorium. I could not serve under that man, I would not. All of my thoughts revolved around this as I walked despondently towards the admissions building. I would demand a transfer, even if it meant no longer being on board the Enterprise, the ship I had help, design, created and build. I would surrender that privilege, that right if only to be under Commander Pike, that was extent that my respect ran for the man. With this thought in my I forced myself into a run. Leaping down the steps, nearly tripping twice, stairs never really liked me to being with, I finally made it to the building.

Not caring to stop I crashed into the door and franticly pulled. It was locked. Oh, of all days to choose to close the office. I screamed in frustration, a gaggle of girls stared at me before hurrying off. I stomped my foot, it was childish I'll admit but dammit I did not want to be stuck on a ship of any size with that arrogant bastard. I was not sure when he had become arrogant, only that he was that and so much more. I clenched my eyes shut willing this just to be a stupid nightmare. A cool hand appear on my shoulder, startling me from my willing this away. My eyes fluttered open, Spock was standing before me.

"He deserves your respect if nothing else." He stated in his strange stiff way. I bit my lip from saying something I would certainly regret latter.

"Spock, you were the first officer. How is it that He is now Captain?" I demanded, he shook his head.

"That is a long tale. But you need to be logical, the board would not place just anyone as Captain." I glared at him for a moment, before shrugging his hand off. I glanced at the building before looking at him.

"Spock, I am operating on five hours of sleep. I'm not in the mood for being logical!" I explained hoarsely, honestly. He nodded, his dark eyes filled with a strange almost emotion.

"If I am not mistaken you served under Captain Pike, for almost five years, yes?" He questioned, I frowned futilely attempting to understand the importance of his question.

"Yes, Captain Pike was actually the first man I served under. The first person to acknowledge me as a person and not a freak." I clarified, life as a genius is not all that it is cracked up to be. Few, sympathies and even fewer understand, alone, lonely, and always bullied, yet until that fatefully day, when everything changed, a life was lost and yet so much was gained.

"It is understandable for you to be upset about Captain Pike's replacement, but I hope that it will not impede your judgement."

He tilted his head, and then turned and left me standing there. My jaw open just slightly, as his words sunk in. Spock was okay with this! He was okay with that boy being our Captain. My brow furrowed as I tried to understand. But I was just to tired and my mind seemed to be moving as the slowest rate possible. I groaned, and then turned and started walking home. I still needed to get my luggage and then board the Enterprise.

* * *

After retrieving my luggage I was forced to endure a very long talk (or rather long threat session) with my parents about how I needed to be safe and how I had to come back, or _else_.

Then, they insisted on driving me there. It wasn't much of a drive but it felt like it dragged on for an eternity. Once we got there, there was a flurry of hugs and I love you's and then finally I was shoved into a shuttle and was thus condemned to murder an arrogant bastard. Ah, the things I do for people! But then again if I murdered him it would mean the end of my life in the Star fleet, which was not such a good thought. After the shuttle dropped us off I was hurried to my room and was then instructed to report to the bridge as soon as possible. I groaned I really did not want to have to deal with this right now. It would be better if I just went to sleep for the next hour or so.

"Officer Cayden please report to the bridge!" I glared at the speaker for a moment before deciding that after my alarm clock that it was the next thing to die. I shuffled around the room once, or twice, unpacking and attempting to make the stander issues room feel like home. I struggled with the choice of keeping my sanity or my job, it really was a difficult choice. I suppose my significantly sleep deprivation was not helping either. I stopped, sighed heavily and then exited my room. Trudging down a couple of nondescript hallways until I slipped into a nearly full elevator and was whisked up to the bridge. There was barely enough room for all of us. Crushed together as we listened the new Captain's supposedly poetic words.

"Space the final frontier these are the voyages of the Enterprise its continuing mission to explore strange worlds, to seek out new life and new civilization to boldly go where no man has gone before." I had to fight the urge to snort. He thought that was inspiring?

"You may return to your post." Spock said in his nearly monotone voice. I glanced at him, he was looking right at me. I cocked an eyebrow up in a questioning look.

"Officer Cayden please meet my in briefing room 3." I rolled my eyes, but did as I was commanded, no sense in getting in more trouble then necessary when it came to murder. Although I had to fight against the flow of the group, I finally got to said room and entered. Spock was standing with his back to me, there was also the newbie. I bit down hard on the inside of my bottom lip to keep from saying something I would definitely regret.

"Yes?" I finally questioned, stiffly all business. They turned, the Captain gave me a quick once over before looking strangely at Spock.

"This Captain is Officer Cayden." I flashed a fake smile, carefully schooling my features as to not reveal my homicidal intent.

"Hello,"

"Hello," He stepped forward and shook my hand, as we separated, we both turned questioningly to Spock.

"Officer Cayden was unable to be with us for the Enterprise's maiden voyage because she was finishing her Medical training." He explained, I nodded in agreement.

"And if I know her, she had no idea as to what transpired during that voyage." the Captain chuckled, before turning towards me.

"Well, then I doubt you know who I am. My name is James T. Kirk." He smiled, in what was suppose to be charming way.

"I am Abrielle Cayden." He chuckled again, as annoying as it was I could see how that laugh could be infectious, it was so devious just like a child's.

"I will brief officer Cayden," Spock continued, the Captain nodded.

"Well, then I am not needed. See ya," He glanced at me before quickly exiting the room.

"If that was some kind of test I hope, I failed!" I grumbled before flopping into a chair. It really was comfortable, I folded my arms and sunk my head onto them, forehead resting on my crossed wrists.

"It was not a test."

"Spock please just get this over with so I can go to bed." He nodded, turned and powered up the screen. Immediately a news reel flashed. It read; Earth has been saved by James T. Kirk, a young Star Fleet cadet. I glanced in disbelief at Spock. A slight smile grace his lips before he too left the room. I turned back to the news reel. It went on to explain how Kirk and Spock had saved earth by defeating Nero. After the reel was done the screen flickered off.

"Okay, so what if he saved earth!" I explained in frustration. "He still replaced the one man who I respected above all others." I stood and stomped out of the room. Shooting daggers at anyone who was unlucky enough to happen to be in my way. The ride back down to my floor as far longer than the one up, adding to my annoyance, I knew that it was ridiculous and childish but that did not stop my foul attitude. Once I entered my room, I tugged my clothes off, took a scalding hot shower, threw some pajamas on and flopped into bed. Ready to sleep my cares away, if only it was that easy.

"I'm being illogical!" I grumbled as sleep pounced.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, it makes my day :D **

anyways, again if there is anything out of place, or worded wrong please let me know so I can fix it

Thanks to We_regret_to_inform_you, and Ren212000 for reviewing


	3. Red necks, hicks, and cave dwellers!

"We cannot learn without pain."

~Aristotle ~

* * *

The planet's surface was calm, peaceful almost, its ocean's were of the deepest blue's, the clouds wispy and clean, untouched. Peeking out from beneath the cloud cover could be seen the evergreen forest of the northern hemisphere rolling, damp, layered and full of life, contrasting that was the glaring yellow, and bronze of the desserts, fickle, harsh and hot. Between the two were browns and finicky greens that signaled the present's of its inhabitants, trapped between the dominating forces. Yet there was an ever-present shadow that fell onto the planet, a closely circling moon cast it, a moon made out of not rock and dust, but twisting metal and rusting pieces of ships and transporters, melded together to form one immense and chilling shape. It had no true shape, but rather a vaguely circular one, with a multitude of sharp pieces shooting out from its core.

The moon was surrounded by chunks of rock and asteroids that spun aimlessly, trap within its pull. Small vessels were entering and exiting the supposed moon, through a large hanger that was opened. Dim lights signaling the opening, the door was hanging open, attached to the ship by two, thick, rusting chains. The ships held a sinister look about them, maybe it was the coloring, a deep bronze that treaded a fine line of red, or their shape. A sharp triangular body with two wings that were just as horrifying, they were twisted up and then down in a odd wing like resemblance.

Dark, fully black, eyes view this from a distance, there was no pupil, no color only darkness. Safely tucked behind thick glass those eyes watch as ships rapidly descend through the atmosphere towards the sleepy planet, called Follow.

"In a week, our plans will have come to completion." The language was similar to that of the ocrn's a deep throated clicking, with medium-ranged grunts, and slips of the tongue.

"We must make sure that none of them are able to escape, otherwise these years of planning will have been for nothing," Continued that man who was eyeing the planet through the window. His companion nodded his assent; an intense humming sound erupted from his chest.

"Yes, it would not be wise to lose more than a handful." The humming stopped as he spoke but then was back to its full intensity when he stopped.

"Yes, yet even a handful could ruin it, we must be careful, very careful, or the whole crop will sour," He uttered, darkened eyes glued to the planet that was spinning beneath them.

* * *

I swear, if it was not illegal to kill people for being stupid, I would! So which ever idiot that decided it would be a good idea to rig the battery, back up engine supply up to his radio so he (or she, you never knew these days!) could listen to _bloody baseball_, better be careful that I don't find them! If I was going to go to prison for killing one idiot why not help the world out and take a couple more down before they caught me. Huffing irritably, I forcefully cut the line that was connecting the radio to the engine. I mean how stupid could you get?! I could almost see it, two hicks sitting on a dock looking at one another with their wide eyed stupidity.

"Gee Dorcas do you really think we need that bac'up engine? I mean all we use it for is to kap us alive in em-er-gen-ces," Growling in a low voice, I could almost hear Numbskull number 1 speaking, in a unbelievably slow southern drawl.

"I don't reckon we do Dick," Numbskull number 2 answered. I shook my head and stomped away, a handful of newbie's were watching with blatant fear in their eyes.

"Do you think you can just waste your shift standing around gawking?" I demanded, a tad bit more angrily then I intended, but oh well they needed to be scared, this was not just another training exercise, this was the real world were one second everything is fine and the next your fighting for your life. There was no time for their stupidity.

"No, ma'am!" They squeaked in unison, their perfect little faces filled with terror as they scrambled away. I could not help but grin slightly at their unoriginal response, in fact being called Ma'am was getting kind of old, I wasn't an eighty year old grandma for Pete's sake! My communicator beeped sheepishly, the beep was a cross between a congested goat and a dying bumblebee. Quite annoying, maybe the only reason I picked it up so fast was to stop the horrid beeping slash dying, or maybe it was just the desire to get away from all these freshies. Yeah, I had to teach em how to stand on their own, but damn if it wasn't getting old fast.

"Cayden here," I called into the device.

"Cayden, this is Spock, please assemble a small team of trusted men, and come to briefing room five." I stared at the communicator for a moment in shock. It was a strange request, even stranger was that they did not just want me, they wanted others.

Scratching the back of my neck as I pondered who else would be qualified. Since the message was so vague, I was not quite sure who to pick out of the handful of people I had come up with. Therefore, I choose people with a variety of skills, yet they all had some sort of experience outside of the Academy.

Now, do not get me wrong, the Academy is great, it is just that right after all the brainwashing the children are a little wobbly on their feet. And when its a life or death situation, one did not want a clumsy person dancing with fate. Flipping the communicator closed I walked away determined to find the people who were needed.

After a few minutes of conversations filled with the delicate balance between threatening, commanding, and bartering I entered the turbo lift with two gents and a lady. Lieutenant Gore, was an electrical specialist who had served under Pike before the Enterprise, he also had experience with general engines and motors and was quite useful.

Then there was Officer Hart, even though he did not have much space experience, he had been a cop and part of a swat team before joining Star Fleet and becoming a weapon's engineer, he could make a pile of junk into the deadliest weapon ever! Along with him was Officer Coban, she was a systems engineer and a brilliant hacker. From where I stood, I thought that their skills were highly complementary to my own, which is what I had wanted, they also blended well together. Another benefit was that they were not green, they all had experiences and could be counted on.

The lift shot up, climbing rapidly. It stopped smoothly and the doors opened silently. I was the first out, with the rest trailing, stepping out quickly. It was easy enough to find the room and file in. Yet neither the captain or Spock were there. I sat at the table waiting impatiently, first they call me up here and now they do not even show up! I sighed deeply in a attempt to hide my growing impatience and disgust.

Tapping relatively clean fingers on the table, hey grease was not exactly easy to clean off, I eyed the door. If they did not come soon I was going to hurt someone. It was not as if I was running on six hours of sleep, which compared to what I had been getting was a lot, or that there was a whole heap load of stuff that still needed to be done in engineering I thought sarcastically. Nope, I had time to kill, apparently that is what they thought anyways. Just as the urge to scream had built, the door opened slowly, and Spock came stalking in. His dark eyes were glowing with anger, I was stunned into silence at the obvious emotion in his eyes.

"Officer Cayden, is this the crew you have assembled?" He questioned briskly I nodded mutely, still attempting to stomach this new Spock.

"Right, at 0500 hour's we received a distress call from a Star Fleet vessel. The vessel had been attached and most of its engines are in desperate need of repairs. We have been assigned to assist the vessel." Dark eyes flashed from face to face, "The Captain has ordered that you, Cayden, head up this repair crew." He stopped eyeing, waiting. He did not have to wait long; my brain was spinning through the news and then erupted in anger.

"No! I am the Chief Engineering Officer, a medical officer, and the forth Officer! As if I'm just going to waltz over to a nearly dead ship and get myself killed!" I exploded, it was not just a stupid plan, it was also a personal affront to the crew and myself.

"Not only that, but is the Captain really willing to risk the lives of these exceptionally skilled people?" I questioned, motioning to those around me.

"It is what the Captain has ordered." Spock explained, stiffly. It dawned on me then that he was not in a agreement with the Captain. Just as I was about to blow up again I stopped, Spock had most likely already made these very arguments to the Captain, and having an angry young woman scream at him for the next five minutes was probably not going to help with his already prickly demeanor.

"Fine, but each of us will be equipped with a teleportor beacon, a communicator and a phaser." I clarified swiftly, Spocks eyes flew to my own and then he nodded. I nodded back and then at the crew and then started to shuffle out.

"Cayden, I will send you what information we have on the ship." Spock called as I was walking out the door.

"Yes, sir." I called slightly sarcastic over my shoulder and then continued to the turbo lift. 'Cause that will help so much, I grumbled to myself.

* * *

A half an hour latter we stood, waiting on the teleportation pad. Each of us had a belt on our hip, filled with various equipment. Shifting the pack currently digging into my pine, with my shoulder's in a attempted to move the rather pointy, and uncomfortable item hidden within it. The pack was stuffed with flashlights, wiring, tape, and other assorted things. Lastly, the beacon was curled around my left ear; the beacon was a newer model and would work as a short-range walkie-talkie to the Enterprise.

"Ready?" Questioned the medium height, engineer nicknamed Scottie, he was okay, but he might resent me, seeing as I did take his job. But oh well, he seemed nice enough.

"No, we are just standing, waiting for lighting to strike." I called back jokingly; he and the crew smiled breaking some of the tension that had built since the briefing room.

Each person in my crew knew that they were risking their lives. This was apparently rather stressful. I shrugged and then the tugging, tingling, breathless feeling that came from teleporting clouded my mind. It was over in a moment, it always was no matter how far the distance it only took but a second; I blinked and was greeted by darkness, nothing but inky blackness.

Complete and utter gloom surrounded us, I could feel the other's close by, but could not see them. It was similar to being blind I imagined, being able to feel yet not see, to know and yet not be able to explain. Fiddling with the belt for a moment before I located the flashlight and flicked it on. A beam of light pierced the darkness, turning to my companions, the beam of light followed showing that they also had their flashlights in hand.

"Right, so what now?" Questioned Coban her eyes were wide, and her pupils were even wider, they had nearly pushed out the brilliant blue that surrounded them in an attempt to gather more light.

"I'm not sure," I turned, swing my light in a wide arc, and nearly screamed, for barely three feet in front of me was a man. His hands darted to his face covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-I did not see you." I blundered, I mentally smacked myself, really?! One could not see in the dark. The image of myself de-evolving into a red neck flashed before my eyes. Shaking my head fiercely forcing the image to leave, I swung the light towards his feet; it still illuminated most of him, but shading his eyes. He nodded sharply, then spun on his heel and stormed away.

I stood, stunned for a moment, here we were risk our lives for him and he does not even introduce himself, how rude. Huffing angrily, I rushed after him. The echoes of four other pair's of boot's bounced of the wall, as the rest of the crew followed. As I ran, the light bounced off the walls, illuminating patches of the aged hull, the report had said the ship was older, and they certainly were not joking, the thing was basically an antique. Skidding to a halt, stopping just in time to avoid slamming into our 'guide'. Unfortunately, I slipped on something and fell to my knees; the feeling of cold metal bitting into soft flesh, was the tell tale sign that my hands had been bruised and cut.

"Hey! what's the big idea? First, you take off and then you just stop! I could have been seriously injured if I had run into you!" I exclaimed, the guide just stared and began walking away.

"You. stop. Now." I screamed, scrambling to my feet, an accusatory finger pointed. He did, and turned slowly, his darkened eyes glaring and then he pointed to the wall. Cautiously we walked over to him and Gore shined the light to the area that the guide had indicated. It was a sign, reading Main engine room. I shook my head.

"No, first we need to fix your batteries, and back up engine's, if those go we all die."

"My crew fix, your crew fix here." He said, his speech was broken and halting, filled with a strange and lisping accent. I sighed heavily, it all made sense now, he was a caveman, a caveman, he didn't know that women did not like to be address as if sheep, or that people in general don't enjoy getting their hands cut up. He was a cave dweller he knew nothing!

"Fine!" I called, as he ran away, disappearing into the ever present darkness. Grumbling under my breath, returning to the door, and pondering how we were ever going to open it. Most were run by the engines and since those were out, it was stuck. Grunting, and panting we worked together to forced the door open. Once it was opened we were greet by more darkness, each of us fished out a different flash lights from our bags. Miners used these in the dinosaur age. But it was perfect for working with engine's it allowed both of my hands to be free!

"Right, let get to work. We need to show these cavemen how to really fix an engine!" I called, the crew laughed and spread out to fix what they could. Immediately fanning out, I swiftly found the dilithium crystal and began checking for cracks. It had none, neither did the other four that were housed in this room. Pressing gently on my communicator, the static hissed into existence.

"Officer Cayden, to bridge?" I breathed, my mind spinning through the possibilities as I waited for someone to answer.

"Bridge here, what do you need officer Cayden?" Questioned Uhara's warm voice, somehow, even though her personality was on the cooler side, her voice always managed to stay warm and inviting over the comm. system.

"Uhara, please inform the Captain and Spock that the Dilithium crystal's are neither burned out nor cracked." I informed her, it was odd that the lights were out and that the ship was in poor as condition as it was, when the crystal's were fine.

"That's odd," She exclaimed and then remembering her job continued, "I'll pass it along."

A small smile tugged at my lips; even she had found this weird. Which meant the Captain and Spock would surely question this even more. I moved to the engines and found that they were riddled with small holes almost like gunfire. Stopping, I dropped to my knees, and crawled under. The floor lights flickered on and Coban happy woot echoed off the walls, I grinned. From here with the lights on it made it far easier to see that whatever had happened had blown fist sized, to basketball size, holes directly through the engine.

Wires hung, spark's danced on them and then cascaded in a dangerous stream to the ground. Pipes were either, leaking, oozing, or spraying. Pushing my pack up, so that the supplies within were easier to reach, I immediately started fix the swiss cheese like engine. Patching, reattaching, taping together, and reworking the poor motor back together. Once, I had accomplished as much as was possible, which was surprisingly much, for as bad as it looked the bullets had not fully damaged much, knocked some hole sure, but those were easy enough to fix. As I wiggled my way out from under to engine, my eyes caught sight of a small patch of red that was pooled a few feet away. Wiping a particularly grotesque patch of oil off of my hands, I stood and walked over, noticing that the pooled liquid looked surprisingly like blood.

Knelling down I observed in a dissatisfied matter that it was blood. A trail of drops moved away from the light, I followed it. Knowing that, what I would most likely find would not be pretty. The trail lead behind another engine that had yet to be fixed. It turned and then ended abruptly; I looked around wondering what had happened.

Then a hand grasped my throat lifting me clear off the ground. A startled squeal escaped open lips before all oxygen was cut off from my lungs. I started squirming and thrashing attempting to loosen the hold on my throat. My lungs were screaming for oxygen, burning for precious air. Kicking fiercely, I felt my foot make bruising contact with the assailant. I was dropped to the ground, gasping for air like a fish out of water. Filling bruised lungs with oxygen, shoving the ground I climbed to my knees and then screamed, or tried to scream. With my throat being so sore, and my lungs hurting so much that all that came was a fit of coughs. Scrambled to an engine I used it to stand up. I turned and stared, it was a man.

Then he picked himself up the dim lighten illuminated the fact that he, no it, had six fingers on each hand. I stumbled backwards, as it advanced. The light flashed into its eyes and I was horrified to see that it's eyes were completely white.

No pupil, no iris, just white.

It opened its mouth and a sting of unintelligibly words flung from its mouth. I assumed that it was most likely threatens, or whatever was the equivalent to that in its culture. I am sorry but I'd rather not die for people who were rude anyways. So spinning on my heel, I kicked its head. It fell to the ground; unfortunately, it picked itself up and rushed forward.

"Beam yourselves up!" Screaming as I turned and fled from the monster.

I weaved back and forth avoiding debris as much possible. I knew that there was no chance at out running it, I just needed a place to stop and get teleported up. Numbly I noticed that not only was it gaining but also that someone was screaming through the communicator. In a moment of clarity they clearly called for me to stop moving. I came to a screeching halt and swiftly, pushed the communicator.

"Beam me up!" I yelled, yet the monster did not stop and it barreled into me, a ripping sound filled the room, and a pained howl escaped my lips. Warm, blood dripped down to the floor and a sharp pain filled my senses. I screamed again, as a flood of agony radiated from my left leg. I swear it would have hurt less if someone had hacked it off with a dull blade! My eyes fluttered open and the beast had me pinned, it's face was dangerously close, and my nose was filled with its foul breathe. Then through the cloud of pain the nauseating feeling of the teleportor broke in, the beast yelled and I was gone.

I stood on the landing pad for a brief moment before collapsing in a bloody heap. A new wave of hurt emitted from my leg as the impacted with the hard, metal flooring jarred my leg. Around me there was a flurry of activity, people were speaking far too quickly.

I watched as Coban's mouth spat out words and other answered, I could not keep up. My head was spinning as Hart picked me up; he carried me with one hand under each knee and the other on my back. From here, I could see the blood seeping for a rather gruesome looking puncture wound. A part of my mind was still singing in pain, while the other, more reasonable, half was telling my brain that I was in shock. It also told me that this was most likely going to result in either bleeding to death, because the beast had nicked and important artery or vein. Or expiring via infection, because I guarantee whatever was use to impale me was not, I repeat was not, clean in any fashion.

Yet for some odd reason this neither created panic or worry. The lack of response was probably from shock, or blood loss. Yet as I had been pondering this Hart had leapt to his feet and taken off like a horse. Running through the hallway and rushing into the turbo lift, as the door began to close I noticed distantly that there was a trail of blood leading to us.

Swing my head to the side as a rush of sickness attacked. As the door opened, Hart turned and knocked my feet against the wall, a wave of new pain swum up my leg, over my stomach, and to my mind. The flood hit me like a physical force, my breathe rushed from each lung and spot's twirled in my vision. I clenched my eyes closed and focus on simply surviving the pain. I had to focus on drawing each breath in and then letting it out once more.

In a flash I had been dropped unceremoniously on top of something quite hard. My eyes flew open but immediately closing again, pain was blossoming once more and my eyes stung from being assaulted by a bright light. Something grab the source of the pain, and I screamed, pain erupted at a level I had never before experienced and then darkness clouded my mind.

* * *

Please let me know what you think.

REVIEWS help feed the plot hamsters, which spin the wheels in my mind ;-)


	4. Teeth marks are sure to reflect

"When snatched from the jaws of death, tooth marks are to be expected."

~ Hal Story, near-death experiencer ~

* * *

A pain filled shriek echoed off the walls of the sick bay, reverberating, and ringing sharply, every eye snapped towards the gut-wrenching sound. The sight that meet their eyes was unusual in it's semi normality; a slim, tall red head was standing, mouth agape above a young strawberry blonde women. The surprised look was nothing new, but the screaming was.

"I-I-I-" He stuttered, as the woman's stunning green, grey eyes fluttered shut. The unusual aspect to the scene was that there was a bloody wound on the woman's left leg, and the boys hand was gripping said wound in a grimace inducing manor.

"_You,_" Growled a tall brunette, "get out of my sick bay!"

"Wh-what?" stuttered the young man, eyes wide and shock filled, stunned from the noise, the blood and the anger that he was currently the center of.

"Get out!" He snarled, the raw emotion that was overflowing from his voice cause one of the weaker nerved nurses to unconsciously take a step back. The younger man stuttered in a unintelligible manor before stumbling out of the room. The doctor quickly rushed to the side of the young woman and immediately started calling out instructions to the nurses. For a moment they continued to stand, dazed by the out bust of emotion and the sudden change in the man they had all come respect. Then in a flash their reverie was broken and they rapidly moved to follow the doctors orders, rushing to and for. A flurry of action, directed at the comatose woman.

"Get me a scan of this leg," He demanded, a nurse hurriedly pushed a small device into his hand which he proceed to hover over the wound. As he did this, more blood pooled forth from the gash. He could not clear see the damage because of the shear amount of blood, that was pooling, and sopping. Already the bed that she was laying on was stained with it, and he noted that the man who carried her in was cover in it as well, the bloodied man was standing stiff, hands uselessly by his sides. The device in his hand beeped bringing his attention back to its screen.

"Damn it!" he cursed quietly under his breath, whatever caused the injury had nicked an vein, the femoral vein. If they did not act soon the girl would bleed to death. His dark hazel eyes traveled over the girl once more, noting her paleness and the alarming amount of the blood that had already been soaked up by her clothing. To act rashly could mean months of movement loss and rehabilitation yet if they did not act she would most definitely perish. The choice was obvious.

"Nurse, scissors, scalpel and stitches."

"Sir?"

"There isn't time to wheel that ungainly laser stitcher over here, or to call for a surgeon. I'll just had to do it the old fashion way" He knew that the slightest mistake would lead to either the young woman's death or crippled. Still he had to act, so he did.

Daftly slicing the frayed fabric past the wound and tugging it free, for a sickening instant it looked as if the fabric was stuck in the wound, but then it slid free. A moment after he had made the incision he hesitated. Thoughts of the consequences of his actions flooding his mind. Then to his surprise the girl's eyes fluttered open and he was captured by green-grey eyes. The colors were blended together flawlessly, one leading into the other in a way that made you question were one truly ended and began. Darkening near the pupils and becoming more radiant towards the edges. He supposed that those eyes would sparkled when she was happy and rage when her anger boiled. Dropping, shut those eyes were hidden beneath dark, thick, lashes and pale lids. This time they did not reappear, the sight strengthened his resolve and he forcefully pushed the nagging doubts away. Slicing, cleaning, clamping, sowing and then sowing again, the scar would be small round and to the right of her middle thigh. She was lucky, it was a small yet profusely bleeding cut, and was easily stitched.

Once the wound was closed and he inspected his work, her vitals were stable, heart beating regularly and breath come in routine, deep breaths. He instructed that the girl was to be moved and more anesthetic to be given. Exhausted, mental and physically, the last time he was forced to operate on an artery nick, it had not gone so well, and the memory of a pale and lifeless face kept flashing before his eyes. Walking away briskly he exited the Sick Bay and continued onward, leaving some stunned and confused nurses behind.

Their eyes were filled with emotions, yet none dare to voice their concern, instead they followed his orders. Moving the sleeping girl to a more comfortable area, gave her more medication, for the pain and to fight off any infection, and then disappeared, going about their business once again. Hardly sparing a glance at the unmoving woman.

Hours passed, together the group glides effortlessly into rhythm, easy and comforting. The doctor returned, his demeanor had returned to normal and so did the Medical bay, the nurses had already recovered and he followed quickly, routine was a healing process in a sense. Each motion was mindless, automatic, minds could be emptied while going about a routine, numb, they could become numb. The girl had caused ripples within their carefully created pond, it was alarming, exciting and curious, emotions that do not normally run together, yet in this unexpected instances they did. As the hours dragged on, one by one each person changed, those who still held within their hearts the ripple were replaced by those who had yet to be moved, challenged. As a nurse easily checks the unmoving woman's chart, she noted with a detached air that the girl shared the name with the Senior mechanic, odd she must be his sister.

"Cayden, Abrielle I wonder what her brother looks like?" she whispered, eyeing the girl, dark strawberry blonde with two distinct stripes of bright red drifting near temples, shoulder length hair tumbled around her pale face, supple, plum lips were closed, as were her eyes. Dark lush lashes brushing gently against soft slopping, high cheek bones, a slash of bangs fluttered about her cheek bones as well. Unconsciously the nurse took a step closer, drawn as if by some outside source, possibly her own unbridled spirit could sense a friend or maybe it was simply the pull of the girl. Even asleep she could stir those around her, splash and churn the waters.

"Miss, Grot is there a problem?" Demanded a deep, stirring voice behind her. She straightened swiftly, her breath caught in her throat and her brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Nothing, just leaving," She stumbled, spinning on her left heel and scampered away from the Doctor, escaping the scope of his intense, yet tired eyes. He turned eyeing the sleeping patient, wondering at the ripples that were still colliding within his breast, emotion filled memories drifting to the surface after so long. Clouded and yet clear, sharp and yet dulled by time, no one had ever caused this. If she could cause this much of a mess while sleeping, he could only imagine the destruction she would rain while awake. She stirred, mumbling, eyes shifting rapidly behind still closed lids.

"Windless mountaintop-" she twisted, hands clenching, and unclenching "deaths door step," he took a step closer, oblivious to being trapped in the strong pull, "pipe-mumble mumble- stupid white eyed, six fingered killer-" Startled, eyes thrown open, a war of green and grey, crashing, with a splash of shining gold, like coins drop in a churning and storming ocean.

"Who the heck are you?" Tilting, light, demanding and female, hazel eyes drifted to plump, pink lips.

"Hm?" Silence, his eyes traveled to her eyes again, they were filled with bafflement, one fine eyebrow was raised in question, while the other was hanging precariously close to her other eye.

"Well if this is death, then I could get use to this" She exclaimed, a small grin tugging at the edges of her lips, looking away swiftly, arms thrown in the air, shock, and disbelief radiating from unafraid eyes. The drugs, she must be having an odd psychological reaction to the drugs it was the only answer to her clear, sharp, painless eyes and her words dripping with sarcastic wit.

"No, your alive." He breathed, stunned by her strange reaction.

"Oh, well then," She began to move, sliding closer to the edge, and farther from him, "Well, I wouldn't want to trouble you, so I think I'll leave." With that she tumbled to the ground, full expecting for her legs to hold. Only they did not, instead a white, searing, lighting bolt of pain shot up her body and she collapsed onto the cold, dirty, gleamingly clean sick bay floor. A contradiction only a hospital could pull off, confusion came bubbling to the surface once more, _why would she be in a hospital?_

She blinked stunned, he walked unhurriedly over to stand, looking down at her.

"What do you think your doing?" He demanded in a terse voice, "Your file said you are a nurse and yet you just tried to walk on new stitches!"

"OH!" It came flooding back, rushing, pooling and lukewarm, the memories of the other ship, the freak and the battle, and who could forget the pain? It was a wonder that she had.

"I forgot." She whispered, lost within the confines of her mind. Sluggishly, the pain started again, beating and pulsing from her left leg, and her head felt like it would explode. She groaned, curling up, arms clutching at her head.

"You are probably experiencing a mild reaction to the anesthetic" He explained gentle, kneeling, sliding his arms around her knees and back. Grey eyes snapped to his face.

"Wha-" he stood and the sudden elevation change pushed the rest of her question back into her mouth, effectively stopping her question, stomach revolting distantly.

"Put me down," she gasped eyes clenched shut, her head, stomach and leg were warring for which could inflict the most discomfort and his constraining arms were far to rough. Staring at the odd creature in his arms, he was conscious of the fact that this position was not the most comfortable but she smelled like something dark, fruity and a little bit like leather it was a peculiar scent, yet thrilling. Shaking his head distractedly, glancing stiffly up at hazel eyes surrounded by dark lashes and defined cheek bones. Shuffling to the bed he gently, conscious of her injury, placed her on it.

"Now, ya mustn't try that again. Ya could pull yar stitches and I promise ya that, will not be a pleasant experience." He breathed, leaning over her, voice soft, comforting and nonintrusive the perfect balance of clinical and human, his southern accent flowing slightly.

"I know, I've pulled stitches before." She paused and then questioned, "How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many stitches do I have this time?" Understanding struck and he thought for a moment, adding.

"One for the vein that ya nicked, and twelve for the exterior, so thirteen." Her eyes widened, clearly the gash had been worse than she had originally thought.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense, I didn't exactly have time to see where the puncture was but the pain," She trailed off, eyes down casted noting that her legs were wrapped in soft sick bay shorts, they had ridden up and she could see that the edges just brushed the top of the white, clean crisp gauze.

"Well then, Goodnight Miss Cayden. You and I are both in need of some sleep." Her eyes drifted back up, drowsiness fogged the sides, she nodded.

"Goodnight, Doctor." Turning, and walking away escaping the strange pull that surrounded the girl like a veil.

She watched the tall man walking away, brisk, full of purpose. Even though he had not introduced himself, she knew who he was, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Bones, senior medical officer and one of her superior officer's. Well this was one way to make a first impression. Shrugging, her thoughts turned inward, allowing the abyss of thoughts to come careening.

Somehow she had cheated death today, the feeling was strong nearly over powering the pain and fatigue, yet nearly impossible to describe, gratitude, excitement, fear, unpredictability, and unease crashing, flowing and spinning together in an invigorating manor. There was no way to repay, except maybe, to live, to the fullest, to the most extreme, productive and free, still there was a nagging sense of uncertainty, of mystery, and the need to hide away, to lock the door and throw away the key. Shaking her head gently, in an attempt to dislodge the troubling thoughts, a yawn blossomed from her mouth. Skin stretch tight, eyes closed and arms raised, her back cracked and she fell back eyes opening once again. Nevertheless they could not remain that way instead they began to flutter rapidly attempting to keep her hold on consciousness. Yet exhaustion took its tole and her eyes drifted close, arms glided up to cradle her face in an natural manor, her legs were pressed lightly together, separate enough not to cause pain. Sleep came silent and it was greatly needed, the healing, and comforting arms of unconscious wrapped around her pushing out the troubling thoughts and replacing them with filling, tender nonsense.

Silence reigned with the medical bay, shuffling feet would occasionally interrupt its rule, only to disappear once again, however the sleeping women was stirring, eyes shifting and breath hitching, the arms of sleep were not so kind this evening. No instead they tormented her, fear spiking and a strangled gasp leaks from her clenched jaw.

A nurse ambled into the realm of the girl, unknowingly disturbing the disquieted silence, she is tall with dark flowing hair pulled up, pale skin glimmering in the dim lighting, with dancing chocolate-colored eyes. She checked the machines monitoring the patient, however the girls struggle drew her eyes.

"I wonder what is going through your mind?" Whispering, stepping closer, taken in once again, Hannah Grot could not help her curiosity, it had always been there forcing her hand and pushing her onward even when fear and logic were screaming at her to run. This time was different not only was her natural inquisitiveness pulling her closer but so was the woman's strange draw. It was like the current of a stream, unseen, unspoken, unknown and yet guiding, directing and constant.

On an impulse Hannah gripped one of the sleepers hands, stilling instantly as if the simple contact was grounding her and driving the fear away.

"The power of touch has always confused me, because it seems that all dreamers calm down when someone is touching them." She murmurs, pulling a spare chair nearer to the bed. Her intent was just to stay for a moment, to simply soothe the women and then leave, yet she found her eyes flitting closed and her head resting on the side of the bed, near where her hand was still intertwined with Abrielle's.

Just past the sleeping woman a window stands showing the exterior that surround the Enterprise the ever dark sky glimmered with distance planets, worlds teeming with problems, happiness and beauty. Things that even the most creative minds could not think of, objects dark and frightening, items of such intense and strange splendor that the mind fainted under the weight of them. People peculiar, animals puzzling, vegetation bizarre, all just waiting for the discovering.

* * *

A.N.~This was hard to write because my muse had disappeared, school attacked, and life went crazy. But I've recaptured the Muse and the next chapters should be longer and com'en faster.

**Please let me know what'cha think :D **


	5. Apples, bagels and popcorn, what a mix!

A.N. I do not OWN!! all that is mine is Cayden, and some times Hannah ;)

"The world only goes round by misunderstanding."

~Charles Baudelarie~ **  
**

* * *

Obvious to all things, warped in the warm embrace of sleep, I was dreaming about apples, big, juicy, green apples, they were flying through the air and I was required to catch them, with my teeth. I knew that it was not real, that it was all in my head, but after a couple of days with no sleep, flying apples were the best thing ever created. A high piercing scream and cold fingers on my shoulder, flung the apples away, who ever this was, was going to _die_, slowly and painfully, or you know what, no, quick and dirty, so I could return to my apples.

"Doctor McCoy, Doctor McCoy!" The evil voice squealed, shrill, feminine and not ignorable.

"I am not amused." I grumbled, swatting those freezing fingers away and burrowing deeper into the blankets.

"But, but, but Doctor, it's an emergency." Groaning deeply, I rolled over and swore to murder whoever had caused this so called, emergency.

"What. is. it?" I pronounced every syllable with distaste.

"It's that patient," her eyes filled with fire, "the one that was stabbed," I distantly remembered a small person with green eyes, nothing more than that though, insomnia does that.

"Okay?"

"Well, she's gone." The women rushed, eyes wide, anger changing to fear.

"So?" One less patient to take care of, I could not see why she was so upset about that.

"But," a stuttering mess incurred, "but blood, bleeding out, DEATH!" Disjointed and shrieking the women, pulled my wonderful blankets off and started yelling about clothes and finding the patient, the fire was back, damn that fire. If only there was a water filled pail laying around handy.

I was contemplating gagging her with a sock, there was no pail, but there were plenty of socks. I was slowly edging closer to one that was lying on the floor when she came back, clothes in hand.

"We have to find Commander Cayden." The name stirred something, but I did not care, whoever this Cayden person was they were going to answer for the hours of sleep I was missing. Her hands were full of some clothes, which she flung at me and then returned to babbling loudly. Growling under my breath, I dressed and was then tugged unwillingly down the hall, and into the turbo lift. My arm was aching, from her evil, cold hands, and I was in no mood to indulge anyone, let alone the one who had dragged me from my precious sleep.

"Damn it women, thats my arm not a rope." I exclaimed, pulling free, she glared and I glared right back. Righteous anger colliding with indignant disgust. There was absolutely no reason to be courteous, none, my conscious rebelled against this, but I drove it back, reminding myself of all the shut-eye I was losing. The doors whistled open mutedly and she stormed out, I followed wondering if there was any paralytic's lying around, that would certainly shut her up and then I would be free to sleep again.

"Nurse Hannah Grot woke up this morning in Medical bay, with a sticky note stuck on her forehead." It did not surprise me, nothing could at this point. She passed me the note and I gaffed, it read; I have to PEE, really, really, REALLY bad, and FYI you drool. This person had an interesting form of humor, and at the moment it just served to irk me.

"Why was Miss Grot, sleeping in the Medical bay?" I demanded my mind finally catching that detail.

"Well," The demonic nurse trailed off, eyeing the floor, damn Hannah and her stupid curiosity.

"Inform the Captain that Commander Cayden is missing, at this point this is an issue for security." I growled, glaring at all who were within view. Turning to leave, a hand gripped my arm halting my progress.

"NO! you are going to find her." It was Miss Grot, spinning to face her, anger bubbling up.

"Oh, I am, am I?" I snarled, sarcasm dripping.

"Yes, you big bully you were mean to her last night, pushing her off the bed and then scarring her. It's no wonder she fled." She hissed, eyes filled with accusations, a short finger waging directly in front of my face, the temptation to nip her was nearly overwhelming. I bite back my reply, remembering that troubling girl from last night, the one with the grey-green eyes and quick wit, she was responsible for this, and therefore must pay.

"Ha, she fell off the bed trying to walk away and if she bleeds to death then it's her own fault!" I exclaimed, releasing some of my, not so pent up anger.

"Well, even if that is true, all of the nurses have voted and we say that it's your patient, your problem, Y-O-U deal with it, and...Captain Kirk says so too." Hannah taunted, hands on hips, looking quite smug, there was a shinning scalpel in the cabinet behind me, my left hand was just itching to feel the cold metal.

"Like hell, he did." I hissed turning and exiting the Medical bay. Punching the buttons in the turbo lift with it little bit more feeling than was necessary I pouted, Kirk wouldn't dare do that, would he?

I mean _come on_, I am a doctor not a friggen' babysitter! Fizzling, the doors open and I stomped out, my spine stiff with anger, pity to anyone who got in my way. Storming up, and standing directly behind him, I waited for him to acknowledge me, he didn't. Which only fueled my rage.

"Kirk!"

"Yes, Bones?" He called, mockingly cheerful, I gripped the back of his chair and forcefully spun him around, "I hear you have misplaced Officer Cayden, how unfortunate for you." He continued offhandedly, I could feel my left eye starting to twitch from suppressed rage.

"Ah, come on Bonies, it's not that bad all you have to do it find her, how hard could it be?" He grinned, normally I liked the kid, but now visions of him dead, cut up into little pieces and then stuffed into boxes burned and then scattered to the four corners of space were clouding my mind, it would be so easy. No one would know, and it would mean I could go back to sleep.

"Here, you know what, I'll send some people from security up to help you out how about it?" I was so angry, so tired, and so wrapped up in my imagination that I did not notice as he stood patted me on the shoulder and then escaped. I blinked, slowly, trying to figure out why Kirk was not in his chair. I turned eyeing the bridge, glaring at each person, waiting for him to appear.

Spock was standing stiff and formal, looking at the screen. Opening my mouth about to demand where that little worm, known as kirk, went, he raised his hand stopping me.

"I have no intention of getting involved in this matter." I huffed, exasperated, this was absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

After I escaped from that droolly nurse and into the bathroom, which was a task in an of itself, I was able to leave a little reminder of how terrible those darn nurses were. A sticky note, scribbled and strategically placed, so as to stop mass panic. I was a certified nurses for Pete's sake, college and interning and all that joyous stuff, and it's not like I haven't dealt with stitches before. The memory sent a spooked termer down my spine.

Shaking the feeling off, I promptly attacked the medicine cabinet, taking somethings that looked as if they would be useful, some pain killers among other things. Once that had been completed I slipped from the Medical bay, it was surprisingly easy, but you know it made my life simpler, so I was not about to complain.

I was still a tad bit befuddled and foggy, and had an overwhelming desire to have hot water running down my body, erasing all evidence of this whole ordeal. Still I did not have the immense amount of energy that was needed to locate my room, so I crept into a currently unoccupied room, the rumpled sheets, and bath necessities belying an previous occupant.

I wasted no time in turning the shower on full blast, waiting for the water to heat up, I glanced the mirror and wished I had not, pale, with large grey swaths under blood shot eyes, coupled with the mess of strawberry colored hair, made for a most unappealing picture. I collapsed, bonelessly atop the lidded toilet seat, the noise of the falling water almost made me fall asleep, the constant pitter and patter, was immensely calming. When the steam began to edge past the shower curtain I pealed off my stiff clothes and stepping into the scalding water. I stood, wavered and then curled up on the floor. Seated, with my knees pulled to my chest, hair fanning out and hiding my face, water continued to fall, dropping to my shoulders, running down arms, trickling down my curled back.

I am not sure how long I sat there, I told myself that the water streaming from my eyes was from the shower and not the overflowing of emotions. I was hard, I would not break anymore, I could not. There were far too few pieces of my heart left to continue to allow them to break. I was strong, this wound would not weaken me, would not make me vulnerable. Determined I stood, and finished, washing in lukewarm water edging ever closer to cold. Stepping out shakily, a cloud of humid air hit me, I grabbed a towel, dried off and wrapped it around myself. I opened the door, the mist curling around me, and stepped onto the chilly floor. I hurried to the side of the bed, all the while leaving small footprints. Once there I simply fell into the large, fluffy, soft, heartbreakingly smooth bed, I curled, pulling my knees closer, tugged some of the creased blankets up and was dead to the world.

While I floated closer to the realm of the living I could hear mumbled words, being spoken over the comm. system. Chekov's slurring, lisping, accent making it difficult to understand when conscious, and impossible when muffled by pillows and sleep. I moaned something incoherent and chucked a pillow at the wall, wishing that he would stopping talking. My wish was granted and I drifted off again, my dreams were not the most pleasant, memories floating in and out, combined with a troubled imagination made everything fuzzy and terrifying. Tossing and turning, mumbling and ill at ease yet clinging desperately to the semblance of sleep.

It was not long until the chilling fingers of hunger, crept up from my stomach. A loud grumbling, rumbling, gurgling nose erupted from my very empty, very unhappy tummy. I groaned the strong desire for sleep losing by a hairs breath to the painful feelings that happened to be swirling in the pit of my belly. At that moment I realized that the bed smelt like a strange mixture of bubblegum, leather, and spice. Odd and yet not put offish, instead it reminded me of home, of childhood, and that made it even harder to swipe the sleep from my eyes. Griping dejectedly as I stumbled back to the bathroom, brushed the disgusting morning breath away and then searched for something to replace the hospital shorts. After I located some pants and a belt by which to hold them up, because they were far to large, obviously this was a guys room, but hey it was a little late now to worry about it, so I slipped them on, tightened the belt and threw the rest of my clothes back on.

Slinking from the room and into the galley without anyone noticing was a little bit harder, but I managed. Once I was in the kitchen my search for acceptable food was on. To my amazement there were bagels, I nearly squealed with delight, instead I consoled my self with a rather sloppy and stiff, yet childish jig. Stealing the precious cargo down from the top shelf of a shelf, was an interesting affair, involving three different sized chairs, I could not pull the skin tight around the wound without causing, instant burning shots of pain. So I created a fight of chairs, and was victorious.

"HE YA!" I taunted, hands out balancing, the bagels incased in a plastic bag, swinging from my left clenched hand, stepping down, landing with a happy giggle on the steady ground. Rifling through the many cabinets until I found another treasure, Peanut Butter, creamy, sticky, real Peanut Butter. It was like a gift sent from heaven.

I ate two bagels, toasted, creamy and tasty. Fake food only went so far, until you started craving something healthy, or not so healthy and real. I would literal kill, or sell my self for some chocolate. Chuckling darkly, I exited the galley, took the turbo lift to my glorious babies, otherwise know as the engines. I threw myself into my work, checking up on the freshies, double checking, and then digging into a difficult problem with some wiring. It was like a puzzle, and I loved puzzles.

Loved the perplexing complexity, relished the unwinding, unknotting, the unraveling of the mystery until the machine was fixed, missed parts replaced or rigged to work without. This was why I was here, for the puzzles, the amazingly beautifully, elaborate puzzles that made this ship work, that provided the food, air, power, and gravity.

"Hey, Commander Cayden!" A nettlesome, joyful, heavily accented voice came from behind me, I was just getting to the good part, just about to take the inner cortex of wires out and replace the single fried one.

"Yes?" I demanded eyes still glues to the hunk of metal, wires, and tape that rested in my skilled hands.

"Officer Cayden!" The voice had an edge to it this time, as if they had some kind of command over me. HA! this time I ignored them flat out, eyes fixated to the intricate tumble of small wires, they all looked the same the only way to tell which was bad, was through touch. It would feel rough, burned, dull, while the rest would be smooth, cold, hard, and sharp, not cuttingly sharp just sharp.

"Offic'r Ca'den!" This time, I shot an extremely annoyed glare and saw, the scots-man, Scottie, dang! I immediately forgot about the wires and spun to face him.

"Yes, Commander?" I quipped, full of attention and buzzing with questions.

"Isn't McCoy looken' for ya?" His thick Scottish accent coloring each word. Confusion took over, why would he be looking for me? then realization dawned.

"Oh," I exclaimed eyes downcast, thinking, of course the stupid nurses would get him, because it was not like I could not deal with a couple of stitches, I mean come on. I huffed, stood and started to walk away. Mumbling about those stupid nurses, when he interrupted.

"Hey, wher' are ya goin'?"

"To the bridge, to put an end to this madness!" I explained, throwing the answer over my shoulder, there was no time to lose. This little incident would sure to anger the easily ruffled Doctor. As an after thought I stopped by the first Aid kit hanging innocently on the wall. I grabbed a handful of syringes and then ascended.

The doors hissed open and I was immediately assaulted by the many sounds associated with the bridge, endless beeping, static, shuffling, speaking, and more beeping. I exited hesitantly, I was not exactly looking forward to this pow-wow. There really was no purpose for it, except those idiot, spineless, crackpot, nurses who could not even be trust to get someone to the bathroom. Even the memory of their bad behavior was making me irritable.

"Ah, officer Cayden, the missing lamb has returned." Kirk laughed, standing, smiling and smug, he smelled strangely familiar, very familiar. Bubblegumy, I gapped, no it couldn't, could it? I stepped closer and yes, he smelt just like the room I had been in earlier. I had slept in the arrogant bastards bed, I was wearing his clothes, I had used his toothbrush! Disgust, to the highest degree was swirling up with the bile that was rapidly climbing up my throat. Clenching my jaw tightly together, breathing deeply through my nose attempting to calm my stomach.

"Y-O-U!" the pure unadulterated rage laced in each word made the bile flee, and replaced it with a tingling spooked feeling akin to fear, mixed with a strange sort of excitement. The hairs on the back of my neck stood at attention, I turned slowly and smiled broadly.

"Me!" Eyes wide in the most innocent manner I could muster, this situation was not my fault, and I saw no reason to be all apologetic about it.

"I have been searching for you for six hours!" He growled, stalking closer, closing the gap swiftly, standing at the most a foot away. Eyes alight with fury, his body was tense, like a spring ready to snap at any moment.

"Oh, well, that was rather silly of you. I mean have you looked at this ship, its bloody huge!" My mind was leaping from flight to fight instincts rapidly, but I effortlessly covered it up with wit, every hair was standing now, adrenaline was starting to pump. I buckled in for a fight, a low down dirty one at that, _haha, those are the best, even if this is rather pointless_.

From the corner of my eyes, I noted that Kirk was sitting smug as a bug in his chair with a tub of pop-corn in hand. _UG of course he would! _

"What in the realm of this universe were ya thinkin'?" Demanded McCoy, snapping my attention back to him, I glared up at him refusing to take a step back, I was not going to lose ground, nope, nota, no way!

"I was thinking that I really did not want to pee all over the flippen' bed." Hands windmilling, my own displeasure was starting to boil, here I was put on the spot because some idiot nurses could not manage to get their fat asses over to help me to the bathroom!

"What you forgot how to use the call button?" Sarcastic wit was lacing his words, well two could play at that game.

"Oh yeah, I so forgot!" voice, extremely feminine, high and stupid, then snapping back to normal,"it just so happened that it wasn't plugged in!" I cut, crisp clean and oh so angering.

"Even if it was not plugged in you could have-" I stopped him fluidly.

"Yelled?"

"Yes!" His hands shot out to the sides, in a wide encompassing manner, then flopped back down, with a distressed look plastered to his face.

"I tried, either the nurses had their ear drums removed as children or they were choosing to pretend that I was not screaming my lungs out! And I mean, I was screaming bloody murder I even threw a container of gloves and they didn't move!" I snapped, smugness intermingling with anger, such an odd concoction of emotion, anger at the memory and yet pleased with proving McCoy wrong.

"Oh, I'm sure you did, but you know, in a way that wouldn't wake up nurse Grot!" Triumphantly he glared down at me.

"Nope, at that point I could have cared less about the nurse, and you know what, it isn't even their fault, its yours!" I exclaimed taking a step forward, pointing up at him.

"What? how is this my fault?" Surprise was radiating from his deep hazel eyes, I could so see the intelligence just begging to be let out but alas it was being held captive by insomnia and his buddy's overworked and stressed. I could not help but wonder if I ever looked like that? _NAH! _

"It's your fault because they are like... are like sheep, they only follow your example!" I poked him hard in the chest, he stumbled back a small step, before regaining his balance and leering forward.

"Well, then what does that make you?" Mockery was plain, aimed at hurting, it did not hurt, it only served to fuel the fire, the fire of ultimate rage that would burn him up. I opened my mouth to make a bitting reply but was beat to the punch by an assortment of loud beeping.

"Captain, the scans have picked up the missing vessel!" Sulu's crisp, clean, excited voice, cut me short. Turning I could see the hulking, ancient, blocky form of that cursed, caveman filled vessel.

"Blow it up!" I hissed, wrath instantaneously burning for the ship, and its occupants.

"No!" Kirk exclaimed, I glared harshly as he stood, and pushed his half eaten popcorn into my hands.

"McCoy, herd your black sheep back to the pen. I need the bridge clear of all excess personal, especially those hyped up on pain meds." I gapped at him, did he? He didn't, did he? He wouldn't dare call me a sheep, my hearing must have being going.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, he winked and the good Doctors hands gripped my shoulders roughly steering me to towards the turbo lift. Violently shrugging his tugging hands off, chucked the bucket, spun, kicked out, and inject a syringe of the lovely, liquid paralytics. One down, one more to seriously injure, the killing intend had evaporated with my sleep, still he was annoying as all get out!

"Watch out the sheep is on a rampage!" Kirk squealed, stuck his tongue out and leapt away, mockery dripping from every word. For a moment I was stunned into inaction, his childish behavior totally out of sync with his age and rank, and then I changed my mind.

You know murder was not illegal on Mars, I think I could live on the red planet, as long as I got to kill the tricky, little bastard, formally know as James T. Kirk.

A sharp, bitter pain hissed across the back of my neck, just below my left ear.

"Wah?!"

Hypospray. That damn Doctor used my trick! Spinning around so fast, my head hurt I saw that he was grinning, in a most wolflike manor, and I could not help but feel a small tug at my lips. Blast that man, and his strangely contagious smile.

"And the shepherd has meet his match," Laughter was ingrained in every word that fell from that jerks mouth, James just could not resist a good pun. Even though the situation could be described as humorous I was not in the mood for his tone. Especially since I was frozen in place, unable to move a muscle just waiting to crumble to the floor, and be transported back to the 'pen' otherwise known as Medical Bay.

It was like, well it was like no other sensation I had ever felt, my limbs would not, or rather could not respond to my commands, yet there was still feeling in them, it was like I was trapped in my own skin. Then it happened, my legs gave way underneath me, and I cascaded to the floor. Another gleaming, dirty, sanitary floor, contradictory and yet the truth. Discarded pieces of buttery corn, littered the ground around me in a strange halo.

"Ensign Blue, and Ensign Harting, carry these two down to the Medical Bay, and Chekov let'em know that they are coming." I could hear the crunch, crunch of the standard issue boots as the young ensign's walked closer. Then clammy, large, rough hands flung me over a shoulder, my vision was filled with a red clad back and my nose was assaulted by said back, while my stomach was attacked, in a very unpleasant manner, by a bony shoulder. The man's hands slide down and up the backs of my thighs in a rather repugnant fashion as he walked.

The Creep was groping me! it was absolutely disgusting, a breach of command, etiquette and common decency, and in front of the whole bridge too! It was all extremely distressing because at the moment there was absolutely nothing I could do about it, I could not scream, could not fight, could not even wiggle. I was defenseless, completely and utterly, and this lowlife, weasel was taking advantage of me.

The doors to the turbo lift, hiss open and then close. His hand rose higher, brushing the bottom of my rear. One thing became very clear: Once the drug wore off there was going to be death, much pain and suffering but above all death.

* * *

Hypospray right?!?!?!?!?

A.N. If Bones seems really out of character please blame it on lack of sleep, it does things to you. Also I promises Kirk will get less... abrasive, still just as goofy, but less murder worthy in the next chapters :D Thanks so much for reading, it really means a lot.

**PLEASE, click the little grey button and write me about your**** thoughts, likes, and dislikes I am open to it all :D **


End file.
